tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Pinch
Pinch (ピンチ) is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji Romaji= PINCH PINCH PINCH HITTER wa orahen Echizen Ryoma no kawari wa doko ni mo orahen Kioku soushitsu nante BIKKURI Konna tenkai omoi mo yorahen Odoroki momo no ki Sanshou ni ki Sanshou wa kotsubu de BIRItto karai Sore koso maru de Echizen Ryoma Omae no BIRItto karai TENNIS Omoidashitenka “Wiisu!” “konnichiwa!” Chauchau Sore wa Echizen ya arahen “Mada mada dane” “Hai, mada made desu” Chauchau Sore wa Echizen ya arahen “You still have lots more to work on!” “Ok, I am trying so hard! Thank you!” Chauchau Sore wa Echizen ya arahen “Omae wa Seigaku no hashira ni nare!” “muri desuyo, boku, ningen desukara” Chauchau Sore wa Echizen ya arahen ‘ Kioku wo torimodoshite yo TENNIS no omoidashite yo Seigaku no PINCH sukutte yo Ryoma-kuen (Echizen) ! PINCH PINCH PINCH “Mou wakaranai yo!” PINCH PINCH PINCH HITTER wa orahen Echizen Ryoma no kawari wa doko ni mo orahen Sore koso muga no kyouchi ya nante Sonna joudan tsuujiru wake nai Tenimuhou de yuiga dokuson Namaiki sakari de PISHItto kimeru Sore ga omae ya Echizen Ryoma Bacchiri PISHItto kimaru SHOT Mo ichido miseteya Ryoma-kun (Echizen) ! PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH HITTER wa orahen Echizen Ryoma no kawari wa doko ni mo orahen PINCH PINCH PINCH |-| Kanji= ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチヒッターはおらへん 越前リョーマの代わりはどこにもおらへん 記憶喪失なんてビックリ こんな展開思いもよらへん 驚き桃の木　山椒の木 山椒は小粒で　ピリッと辛い それこそまるで越前リョーマ おまえのピリッと辛いテニス 思い出してんか 「ウィーッス！」 「こんにちは！」 ちゃうちゃう　それは越前やあらへん 「まだまだだね」 「はい、まだまだです」 ちゃうちゃう　それは越前やあらへん 「You still have lots more to work on!」 「Ok, I am trying so hard! Thank you!」 ちゃうちゃう　それは越前やあらへん 「おまえは青学の柱になれ!」 「無理ですよ、僕、人間ですから」 ちゃうちゃう　それは越前やあらへん 記憶を取り戻してよ テニスを思い出してよ 青学のピンチ救ってよリョーマ君　（越前）！ ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチ 「もう分からないよ!」 ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチヒッターはおらへん 越前リョーマの代わりはどこにもおらへん それこそ無我の境地やなんて そんな冗談通じるわけない 天衣無縫で唯我独尊 生意気盛りでピシッと決める それがお前や越前リョーマ ばっちりピシッと決まるショット も一度見せてや リョーマ君　（越前）！ ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチ ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチヒッターはおらへん 越前リョーマの代わりはどこにもおらへん ピンチ　ピンチ　ピンチ |-| English= PINCH PINCH PINCH There’s no HITTER There’s no replacement for Echizen Ryoma It’s surprising you lost your memory We didn’t expect these unfolding thoughts A marvelous Peach tree and a Pepper tree The Pepper is hot and spicy That’s like Echizen Ryoma Don’t you remember your hot and spicy TENNIS? “Yo!” “Good afternoon” That wrong, that’s not like Echizen “You still got lots more to work on” “That’s right, I still have lots more to work on” That’s wrong, that’s not like Echizen “You still have lots more to work on!” “OK, I am trying so hard! Thank you!” That’s wrong, that’s not like Echizen “You’ll become Seigaku’s Pillar of Support” ‘That’s impossible! I am a human after all” That’s wrong, that’s not like Echizen Regain your memory Remember TENNIS Help Seigaku out of this PINCH Ryoma-kun (Echizen)! PINCH PINCH PINCH “I don’t get it any more!” PINCH PINCH PINCH There’s no HITTER There’s no replacement for Echizen Ryoma Something like the state of selflessness Don’t get yourself carried away by such a joke A self-centred perfection Decide it with the prime of self-centredness That’s you Echizen Ryouma You’ll decide it with a beautiful shot Show it once more Ryouma-kun (Echizen)! PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH PINCH There’s no HITTER There’s no replacement for Echizen Ryoma PINCH PINCH PINCH Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music